


Sam's Reward

by Exaggerated_Specificity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Deepthroating, High School, M/M, Nudity, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Size Kink, Teenagers, Top Dean, Training, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a sequel to my story 'Sweating After P.E.' It was inspired by a prompt in the comments for 'what happened when they got home' from the lovely Melacreature.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melacreature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacreature/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweating After P.E.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/754477) by [Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity). 



Sam was running very late to his last class because of Dean so he couldn't hit the showers after P.E. He had barely enough time to change out of his gym clothes and still ended up having to run to avoid being completely tardy and pissing off his geometry teacher. 

Sam's hole throbbed against the seam of his jeans while he struggled to maintain focus in class. Dean had really worked his ass earlier but he definitely wanted more. Sam kept thinking he could still smell Dean's sweat, come and saliva on his skin and it was making him itch with desire. Only 30 more minutes of this and he could head home and see Dean again. Teenage hormones swirling, Sam's cock twitched in his pants just thinking about it. 

When Sam got home Dean was in the shower. Perfect timing. He chucked his backpack onto the couch and started peeling off layers of clothing, depositing them on the floor carelessly as he heads down the wood paneled hallway of their rental house. The bathroom door was already open. Sam stepped out if his boxers and pulled off his socks. Dean must've heard him by now. Without a word Sam opened the shower curtain and stepped into the bathtub. Dean is soaping his chest and stomach facing Sam when he gets in. 

"There you are Sammy." Sam smiles and wraps himself around Dean under the spray, kissing him deeply. Tongues twine as their firm chests press together, hands slip-sliding over each other's slippery, smooth skin. Dean pulls back from the kiss, looking into Sam's eyes. 

"Dad called. He won't be back for another few days." He kisses Sam again. Sam groans happily, smiling into the Dean's lips. 

"Hey, didn't you already take a slower at school?" Dean asks as he turns Sam around to soap up his back and shoulders. 

"No time. I had to run to my math class after you... uh, distracted me." Sam replies, chuckling. 

"Well, I always do a better job of cleaning you up anyway, right Sammy? Get all the hard to reach places..." Dean's soapy hands are caressing the globes of Sam's ass, two soap slicked digits sweeping between his cheeks, pausing only momentarily on the pucker of his hole. 

"Gonna get you nice and clean baby boy," Dean rasps in his ear, "You're not too sore, are you?" His tone softening with concern. Sam groans and tilts his head back, resting it on Dean's shoulder. 

"Nuh-uh." Sam answers. "Kept feeling it all through my next class though, imagining you inside me, wanting more..."

Dean releases a short, quiet groan and swirls his soapy fingertips around Sam's asshole. Leaning forward, Sam reaches back, parting his cheeks for Dean, exposing his deep pink fixture. 

"That's right baby. Let me see that pretty asshole. M'gonna get you all soaped up." Dean's fingertips swirl and push forward. His earlier use of Sam's hole had it yielding readily to the advances of his soapy digits. 

Dean twists in and out of Sam gently, taking care not to over stimulate the tender flesh he was pounding into only hours ago. Dean changes the angle, flexing his fingers, sending shock waves through Sam that spread to his extremities. Sam is hard again after only a few thrusts of Dean's slick fingers in his sensitive channel. 

"S'that feel good baby?" Dean rinses the soap from Sam's back as he continues tenderly stroking his hole. He adds a third finger easily, allowing the water to rush down Sam's crack and rinse some of the soap away. 

"Gonna rinse you out baby. Fuck, you're still so tight for me." Sam presses his arms into the wall of the shower, groaning and pushing his ass back into Dean's thrusts, seeking a harder rhythm. 

Dean strokes his back, cooing, "Settle down baby boy, just cleaning your hole right now. Need to rinse you out and plug you up, keep you open for my dick. You've got homework to take care of first."

Sam groans, teenage cock straining and leaking more pre come. Dean turns his fingers, pulling out partially, cupping them and allowing water to enter Sam's soapy gape. Dean twists and thrusts, making sure all the suds are clear. 

"Stand up Sammy, it's time to get out." Dean pulls Sam close and switches places with him under the shower head, giving him a moment to wash his hair. 

Dean exits the shower. Sam hears him leave the room briefly after toweling off and figures he's getting the plug. His hole clenches in anticipation of the smooth black rubber. It's the same toy they used to help Sam get used to penetration before ever taking Dean's cock. 

Dean returns once Sam shuts off the water. Dean hands Sam a fresh towel as he opens the shower curtain. The skin of Sam's chest is flushed and his cock is hard and glistening. Dean thinks about tabling his plans and taking Sam to the bedroom to take care of him, his own prick twitching hungrily, but he steels his resolve. He sits the buttplug on the counter and helps Sam dry off. 

"Lean against the counter." Dean instructs, kneeling behind Sam, guiding his brother's legs open. Dean licks the plug, taking it into his mouth, wetting it generously with his saliva. He parts Sam's cheeks with his free hand to expose that gorgeous pink bud. Dean can't help but slide his tongue in eagerly. He sucks and licks at Sam, wetting the area with his mouth until its slick and ready. 

"Unnf, Dean please...!" Sam begs. Dean's tongue feels divine but Sam knows Dean is not going to let him come yet. 

Dean presses the tapered point of the toy into Sam's yielding pucker and pushes it in slowly. The flare of the plug wasn't nearly as wide as Dean's dick but it would keep Sam's hole hungry until he'd been a good boy for Dean. 

Sam groans as the flare pops past his tender sphincter, his body sucking the plug in to its final seated position. The sensation of toy inside him is frustrating at best. It presses into his sensitive walls, making his ass clench greedily, begging for friction, but it doesn't fill him to aching like Dean's thick member. It was going to be a long evening. 

Sam stands up facing the mirror once the plug is in. Dean presses his body against Sam, stroking his hands up Sam's still damp chest, admiring his brother's body in the mirror, softly kissing his neck. 

"Stay like this Sammy. I want you naked and ready for me." It was early September so the nights were still temperate. 

"We'll finish what we started once you finish your work. If you're a good boy I will reward you." Sam keens, clenching his eyes shut, taking in a big breath. Dean pats Sam's ass and leaves the bathroom. 

Sam follows him a minute later. Dean has cleared a spot for him at the kitchen table and pulled the chair out, Sam's backpack sitting on it. Dean was still nude, just like Sam, and presently has his head buried in the fridge.

Sam unzips his bag and pulls out his history and geometry books. His eyes linger on the tan, lean body of his brother. His cock was still interested and Dean's naked ass wasn't going to exactly help Sam keep his mind on his assignments. He tries to focus. The faster he got this done, the sooner Dean would touch him again. 

A few minutes into his history assignment Dean sits a paper plate bearing a ham sandwich and a pile of Doritos next to Sam on the table, sliding a can of Coke next to it. 

"Eat up baby boy, gonna need the energy later." Dean whispered huskily into Sam's ear, breathing hot over his neck. Dean strokes Sam's thigh, sliding his hand up the boy's torso. 

"I'm gonna watch some tv while you get your work done. Don't get distracted..." Dean chuckles and presses his lips to the spot below Sam's right ear that makes him crazy. Goosebumps race down his arms and his nipples harden. If Dean notices the reaction before he goes into the living room he doesn't say anything. 

Sam works but he can't stop clenching around the plug and thinking of his brother in the other room waiting for him. His cock is filling again purely from the anal stimulation. He can't do this right now. He slams his history book closed and rests his head against it on the table. Maybe if he breathes for a few minutes and lets his mind focus he can get done. 

"Done already?" Dean asks from behind him. Sam leaves his head on the table and groans.

"What's the matter sweetheart? Too distracted to finish?" Dean is standing right behind Sam's chair. He strokes Sam's bare shoulder and up Sam's neck, fingers in the back of his hair. 

"What if we take a little break Sammy? Got something different I'd like you to work on. Way better than history."

Sam moans low in his throat. He tilts his head back to look at Dean who leans down and kisses him, tonguing Sam's lips and sucking them suggestively. Dean pulls back and whispers,"Come on baby, need the bed for this one."

Dean watches his brother get up, sliding his hand up his round ass, tapping his fingers against the rubber base of the plug. It sends shivers up Sam's spine but he tries not to look too eager as he goes down the hall into the bedroom he shares with Dean. Once there, his brother gives him some directions. 

"Get on the bed Sammy. Face me."

Sam gets on his bed as Dean stands facing the corner of the mattress, almost straddling the corner. Dean is slowly stroking his still firming erection as he watches Sam get into position. 

"Get me hard baby boy. Use your mouth."

Sam crawls to Dean and lies down on his belly. He strokes his brother's hips with his hands and kisses his stomach before taking Dean's cock into his hands. Sam cups Dean's sack, gently tugging and squeezing his balls and guides Dean to his waiting mouth. Sam wets the tip, licking and swirling his tongue over the crown, dipping into Dean's slit for a droplet of salty slick pre come. 

Sam opens wide and stretches lips around Dean's girth, sucking in the first few inches then creating light suction in his mouth as he slowly pulls back, letting Dean's thick, heavy member slide wetly from between his lips. Dean groans and pushes Sam's hair back with his fingers so he can watch his brother's mouth work him. Sam sucks Dean like this for a few minutes, focusing only on the sensitive head, taking it in his mouth and letting it slip out, drenched in Sam's saliva. 

"Time to work on that gag reflex. Turn over, take it in your throat." Dean's voice is gravely with lust. 

Sam is nervous. They've only done this a few times and Dean is right, Sam needs to improve. He wants nothing more than to be able to take his brother into his throat as deeply as he can take it in his ass but he always ends up gagging with watering eyes and a runny nose. Sam rolls over onto his back and aligns his neck with the corner of the mattress, scooting back until his head is tilted back over the edge slightly. 

"Such a good boy. If you do well this time I will make you feel so good later. Just remember to breathe through your nose and relax." Dean coos at Sam soothingly, stroking Sam's cheeks and the smooth length of his throat. 

Sam opens his mouth in invitation and Dean steps forward. He lifts his cock up flush with his belly which brings his ball sack up as well. Stepping into place, almost straddling Sam's face, Dean slides his balls over Sam's lips. Sam groans and sucks Dean's balls into his mouth one at a time. Dean groans and tugs, controlling how long and how deep Sam sucks and tongues his tender flesh.

"Yeah Sammy, so good. You ready for my cock?" 

"Yes, Dean. I'll do better this time I promise."

Dean steps back a measure and guides the gorgeous curve of his erection between Sam's lips. 

"Yeah, open wide for it baby. We'll start slow." Dean promises. 

He pushes in until he can feel Sam's pallet, thrusting minutely. Removing his hands from his shaft he strokes Sam's throat and face as he begins setting a slow, shallow rhythm. Sam gulps around Dean, his cock feeling so much larger at this angle. Sam breathes deeply through his nose and moans greedily, signaling to Dean that he's ready for more. Dean pushes in with slow, even pressure, then pulls out a few inches before thrusting back in. Sam swallows and gulps at each thrust, willing his throat open. 

"Fuck Sammy," Dean moans "You're doing so well. Come on, open that throat, take it deeper." His thumb toys with Sam's Adam's apple as he shoves further in. Sam takes another deep breath and opens wider. His eyes were only watering slightly and he hasn't gagged or coughed. Yet, anyway. His own cock was getting hard at the sensation of being filled from both ends. 

Dean feels Sam moan slightly around the cock in his throat and tilts his head back. Holding the sides of Sam's face Dean begins thrusting more aggressively. Sam's throat contracts at the intrusion but Dean soothes him through it. 

"Shh, relax your throat baby. Come on, you're taking it so well. Let go. Relax. You can do it." 

After a few more thrusts Sam notices he is doing better at managing his breathing and staying relaxed, pushing away the panic of choking and letting Dean fuck into his throat. Sam's cock is throbbing, leaking pre come while his ass clenches around the black rubber. 

Dean slows his thrusts, groaning, pushing in as far as Sam's throat allows. Gripping his cock, circling his fingers around the shaft right next to Sam's stretched lips, Dean takes a measurement before pulling out. He shows it to his brother. Sam was able to get Dean's prick almost 3/4 of the way into his throat. 

"Good boy Sammy, fuck. You did so well. Look how far you took me. Just one more thing I need you to work on." Sam starts to sit up. 

"No, baby. Stay where you are." Dean presses his hand into Sam's chest and Sam puts his head back down. 

"Use your tongue." Dean turns, spreading his legs and tilting his ass up and out, angling his asshole over Sam's face. Sam reaches out, pulling Dean's hips into position, eager to return the favor from earlier. Sam points and extends his tongue and pulls Dean down so he's practically sitting on Sam's face. 

Dean groans, gripping his cock and cupping his balls so they don't restrict Sam's airflow. He humps back onto Sam's tongue as it probes him. 

"Oh fuck, so so good. Yeah, fuck me with your tongue."

Sam pulls his tongue in briefly to suction his lips around Dean's rim. He begins sucking and tonguing as if he were kissing Dean's mouth. 

"Jesus baby, yeah. Show me how much you like it, get your tongue in there." Dean strokes his shaft and humps his ass into Sam's face, spreading his legs wide so he's open for the attention, hips staggering as Sam devours him.

Sam points his tongue and stretches it as rigidly as possible until the muscles on the underside are aching. He thrusts it up as deeply into his brother as he can while spreading Dean's ass open with his palms. Sam's cock is hard and he's grunting into Dean's crease with the effort of working his tongue inside. Sam's hips gyrate of their own volition, the plug stimulating the walls of his rectum in the process. He knows he isn't allowed to come yet but his brother is moaning like a whore all because of him. Sam tries to think of baseball. 

"Don't come yet Sammy. Gotta finish *all* your homework, remember? You want your reward don't you?" 

Sam gasps and lets his head fall back into the mattress. His tongue and jaw were sore from his efforts and he's glad for the break so he doesn't come on the plug. He is craving the thick heat of Dean throbbing inside him. It would be worth the wait. Dean steps away and stands up. 

"Fuck Sam. You're getting to be so good with your tongue." Dean leans down, kissing Sam deeply, groaning at the taste of his own musk on Sam's lithe little tongue. 

"I'm going to go in the other room to cool off. You get that homework finished and then you can have whatever you want baby boy."

Sam's eyes roll back into his head at the thought, cock twitching. Sam runs his fingers up through the puddle of pre come that's pooled on his stomach and sucks his fingers clean before going back to finish his work. 

Sam is more focused now and once he's back at the table he makes quick work of his history reading and the geometry problems he was assigned. He puts the books back into his bag and goes into the living room where Dean is reclining on the couch, still nude, legs spread. His large cock has softened and is resting on his thigh near his hand. Sam wants to crawl between his knees and suck Dean's fingers until his cock is throbbing with jealousy. Sam's own prick twitches at the thought. He's ready for his reward. 

Sam walks up behind the couch running his fingers up the back of Dean's neck and through the short hair at the nape. Dean purrs and cranes his head up to look at his brother. 

"All done Sammy?" 

Smiling, Dean flips around so he's on his knees on the ratty, tan couch and pulls his little brother down into a long, slow kiss. He slides his hands down Sam's sides, letting them fall comfortably on Sam's waist, pulling his body closer. 

As Sam stands up Dean begins kissing his chest and sucking his nipples, lapping and biting at them, eliciting desperate whimpers from Sam. They were both rock hard again already, both of them holding back their respective orgasms in wait for the big finale. 

"Come here baby boy. Let's get that plug out of you and see if you're still ready for my cock." 

Sam groans loudly as Dean mouths the words into the skin of his chest, hands wrapping around, pulling apart Sam's ass cheeks and pressing his fingers roughly into the plug's base. 

Dean stands and leads Sam back into their room. Pulling the lube from his bedside drawer, Dean guides Sam onto his hands and knees on his bed. Sam presents his ass to his brother, spreading his thighs wide and arching his back. His asshole is clenching around the plug and his cock is weeping pre come with anticipation and need. Dean grips the base of the plug, slowly twisting and pulling gently until Sam's hole relinquishes and it slides free. Placing the plug on the nightstand, Dean uncaps the lube and squeezes a long stream directly onto Sam's open rim. Discarding the lube bottle onto the floor, he uses the plug to work the lube into his brother's ass, slicking the channel deep inside. 

"Fuck Sammy, you're so open, your hole is so ready. Tell me what you want baby. This is all for you, such a good boy." Dean plants kisses in the small of Sam's back. Sam gets on his knees and turns, pulling Dean up onto the bed. 

"Lie down for me Dean. I wanna be on top."

"Yeah, fuck Sammy. You wanna ride me?" Dean groans. 

Sam is on top, straddling his brother's waist, as soon as Dean moves into position. He has Dean slide up so he can grip the top of the headboard to steady himself. They kiss, both trembling with need. Sam slicks the head of Dean's prick with the pre come it's leaking and tilts his ass into position. The head of Dean's cock lines up with Sam's asshole which is wet and open, quivering and almost kissing Dean's tip. 

"Please Sammy, let me inside. I wanna feel you..." Dean pants, arousal punching him in the gut. Sam growls as he sucks and bites into Dean's neck. 

Dean whimpers and bucks his hips up into Sam involuntarily. Sam leans back and guides the the head of Dean's cock inside him. He makes entry slow, keeping the edge of the head just past the rim of his asshole, clenching around the thick intrusion at first. 

Sam's cock twitches, releasing a stream of pre come onto Dean's stomach. As Sam slides down Dean's length, mercilessly slow, he sweeps his index finger through the puddle and uses it to gloss Dean's full lips, sucking his finger into his own mouth, locking eyes with Dean. 

Sam takes time to savor the feel of Dean sheathed inside him, sitting up fully astride his brother's pelvis. The plug had been an unsatisfying surrogate for the throbbing heat of Dean's erection. 

Dean licks the salty fluid from his lips as he slides his hands up Sam's downy thighs and curls his hand around his brother's cock, stroking at Sam's hip bone with his free hand. Sam groans and bucks into Dean's fist, gripping the headboard. 

"Fuck Dean, I'm not gonna last." Sam gasps. Eager to keep the session going, Dean slides the hand currently wrapped around Sam down around the base of his brother's erection, thumb tucking around under Sam's ball sack. Dean squeezes firmly as he thrusts up into Sam, soliciting a deep guttural groan from the younger boy. 

"Not yet Sammy. Come on and ride that fat cock. Fuck you're so gorgeous. Taking it like the fucking cock slut you are."

Sam's grip is white knuckled on the headboard and he feels the burn in his thigh muscles as he works himself up as down Dean's cock. Dean's hand around Sam acts like a makeshift cockring and staves off Sam's completion nicely. He is over stimulated and ready to burst but the pressure allows him to almost escape his own body and experience the sensations without coming. 

Thighs quickly becoming exhausted, Sam pulls his knees up so his feet are on either side of Dean's hips. With his use of the headboard Sam now has the leverage to control his movements on top of Dean with precision. He slides up until Dean is only halfway embedded and begins pistoning up and down, the head of Dean's cock striking his prostate on every movement. Sam cries out from the intensity but Dean keeps his grip tight. 

"Oh my GOD Sam!" Dean groans, head tilting back, "Don't stop, don't fucking stop!" Dean's hips are bucking but Sam is in control of the depth and speed. It's driving Dean crazy. He's sweating and moaning like a whore for Sam, it's incredible. He loses his grip around Sam's cock and digs his hand into the bedding, head whipping side to side.

"Fuck Sammy please. Deeper, harder!" Without Dean staving off his orgasm Sam is close. His brother's cries are hurtling him to the finish line even faster. Sam falls forward onto his knees, Dean still buried inside. He releases the headboard and plants his arms on either side of Dean's head. Dean is fully seated in him now, knees up, hands gripping Sam's hips, thrusting intensely. Sam feels his body tighten, pleasure shooting from his solar plexus, radiating out into his limbs. He cries out desperately he unleashes his load, pent up hours of pressure bathing his stomach and Dean's, streaks as high up as Dean's chin. 

Dean pounds Sam through the violent tremors of his orgasm and grips the base of his own cock just outside the juncture of Sam's body to keep his own completion at bay. Dean pulls Sam close as Sam's body rolls through waves of aftershocks, Dean stroking his back. 

"Flip over for me baby boy." Dean moans into Sam's ear. Sam moves forward and slides off Dean's engorged member with a wet plop. Dean almost loses it then and there but he speeds up the pace, pushing Sam down so his face is in the mattress and his ass is in the air. 

"Jesus Sammy, you're so fucked open," Dean's fingers trace Sam's swollen, fucked out rim. "I'm gonna fill you up." 

Dean sinks in again and manages a few stuttering thrusts before he's spilling deep within his brother's heat, moaning loudly, losing himself in Sam. He pulls Sam close, letting his ass milk the remains of Dean's orgasm.  
Their bodies are glistening with sweat, muscles relaxing after the intensity of denial and release. Before pulling out, Dean retrieves the plug from the nightstand. 

"You wanna stay full a while longer sweetheart?" He coos, tracing the tip of the plug around his softening cock where it's slowly easing out of Sam's body. 

"Please Dean, yes." Sam groans greedily, pushing back into Dean's pelvis. "Wanna keep your come inside me."

Slipping out of Sam, Dean slips the plug swiftly in to replace him, not letting any of his seed spill out. Once it's seated , Dean leans forward, spreading Sam's cheeks and licking around the flared end of the plug, just to be sure.

"Fuck, I love you Sammy. So perfect for me." Dean pulls Sam to seated, kissing him again. Sam licks Dean's neck, tasting the bitterness of his own come mingled with the salty sweet flavor of his brother's skin. Sam sighs happily and pulls Dean close. They slip under the covers, limbs twisted together, warm, sticky and content. 

As Sam doses off he wonders how many of Dean's loads he can take before plugging himself and heading off to school in the morning.


End file.
